The Story of a Rebel
by jokerdnight
Summary: What if there was no time turner in Harry’s third year & had Sirius had been kissed. How would Harry react, will the wizarding world be the same ever again. Features Angry Harry ,Rebel Harry ,Dark Harry
1. Dark Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or plot. All of them belong to JKRowling

Authors Note: This is my take on what would happen if there was no time turner in Harry's third year & had Sirius had been kissed. How would Harry react, will he remain the sweet innocent kid, will the wizarding world be the same ever again. Story starts when Harry, Hermione and Sirius are attacked by Dementors after Pettigrew escapes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 1

Harry and Hermione ran towards the Lakeshore. They saw that Sirius was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.

'Nooo," he moaned. 'Nooo... please...."

And then Harry saw them. Dementors, atleast a hundred of them, gliding towards them .As the icy chill crept around them, he saw more were appearing out of the darkness, encircling them.

"Hermione, think of something happy and chant expecto patronum" screamed Harry and shouted "Expecto Patronum". He was thinking only about Sirius. Beside him he heard Sirius faint and fall. Hermione was shaking but still whispered "expecto patronum", nothing happened.

Only a tiny wisp of silver came out of Harry's wand and hovered like a mist before him. He then heard Hermione faint .Panic was setting in Harry .The dementors were less than ten feet from them. The silver mist vanished from his wand .He could hear his mother's screaming in the distance.

Harry ignored his mother's screams in his mind and thought only about Sirius. Sirius would be declared innocent, Harry would be living with him, and Harry would be finally rid of the Dursley's and will be with his real family and then Harry once again shouted 'Expecto Patronum'.

This time an enormous dazzling silver animal appeared out his wand and charged at the nearest dementor. The dementor fell back at started gliding away. The patronus animal immediately cleared away the dementors that were near the group and started circling them. Within a minute all the dementors ran away unable to face the power of the patronus.

Harry was very much exhausted after the spell. He felt the rush of adrenalin pumping into him. He felt very tired, but knew he had to take Sirius to Dumbledore before the dementors returned .He turned to check on Sirius, Hermione. Sirius appeared cold and pale, almost like a dead person, Hermione merely looked like she was sleeping. Just as Harry was thinking about how to carry Sirius & Hermione to the castle, a spell hit him from behind and he lost his consciousness.

Harry woke up to find himself in a bed, in the hospital wing. He saw that Ron, Hermione were in adjacent beds, while Ron was sleeping, Hermione was awake. She looked tired and had a fearful expression on her face.

"Harry, you finally woke up. Sirius is in great danger!" screamed Hermione.

"What? What happened, last thing I remember is getting hit by a spell"

"Professor Snape saw dementors leaving the lake and when he went there, he saw you, me and Sirius. All three of us had fainted from the effects of dementors. He brought us to the hospital, while is Sirius is being held in the castle."

"That's a lie Hermione, I drove off the dementors, then I felt a spell hit me from behind and I lost consciousness. Snape must have stunned me from behind."

"Harry what Snape did is not important now, they have got Sirius locked up, the minister has given the order for dementor kiss to be administered on Sirius. If we don't do something soon Sirius will be worse than dead" cried Hermione.

"You have woken up finally!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey who had just entered the room. "I can't understand what madness prompted to you go after Sirius Black. Anyway you can relax now; Minister has given the order for dementor's kiss to be administered on Black" she finished talking and was selecting a potion for Harry to drink.

Harry's mind was in a shock. Sirius is going to be kissed by dementor, a fate worse than death. He had to do something.

"Madam Pomfrey, I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore immediately. It is very urgent" said Harry, getting out of his bed.

"Sit down, Potter. You are not going anywhere, until you are completely okay" replied Pomfrey pushing Harry back into his bed and then put a potion in his hand.

Just then infirmary doors opened and in walked Cornelius Fudge, along with Dumbledore and Snape.

"Minister, you must stop the dementor's kiss on Sirius. He is innocent. It was Pettigrew who was guilty all along. We saw him with our own eyes. He escaped again tonight. Minister you must stop the kiss immediately" shouted Harry.

"Yes Minister, I and Ron also saw Pettigrew; he is an animagus, hiding as Ron's pet rat all these years" added Hermione.

"You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them, Black did a very good job on them."

"We were not confunded!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, my boy, you are not in right mind. There is no question of Sirius Black's guilt. Peter Pettigrew was killed by Black many years ago" replied the minister.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and said "Professor Dumbledore, please, you have got to believe me. I saw Pettigrew with my own eyes. I am not confunded."

"Harry, please calm down. You had a very rough night. There is no proof that Pettigrew is alive. Professor Snape also did not see Pettigrew anywhere" replied Dumbledore.

"That's because he was knocked out the entire time when Pettigrew was revealed. You can ask Professor Lupin, he also saw Peter Pettigrew. Please postpone the kiss till you question Professor Lupin."

"Let me remind to you Potter, that while Lupin's actions tonight will be definitely investigated, he is also a friend of Black. Anyway his testimony is pointless; a street full of witnesses saw Black murder Pettigrew in broad daylight. I suggest you calm down and take your potions till you recover" the minister replied.

"What about the fact that Sirius Black never had a trial. Question him under veritaserum. You will know the real truth, not the one faked by Pettigrew" added Hermione.

"Sirius Black had spent twelve years in Azkaban. He is mad by now .What he imagines cannot be taken as truth" the minister replied angrily, who was getting irritated by now. He wanted to put an end to this Sirius Black's business today.

"Minister, I am begging you .Please stop this travesty. Please give him a trial atleast" begged Harry.

"Begging Potter, I would have never imagined that a Potter can beg. This will make my day" mocked Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore, please save Sirius, he has already suffered too much despite being innocent" said Harry ignoring Snape.

"Harry please calm down, we will talk in the morning" replied Dumbledore wearily.

"I will not allow this to happen" shouted Harry and got up from his bed. Fudge looked with alarm, while Dumbledore calmly said "Harry, I urge you to calm down". Harry was looking angrily at Dumbledore and he noticed the stunner from Snape only at the last second. He collapsed on the bed without a sound.

"Yes, let him sleep till the morning. He is very disturbed right now" pronounced the minister. Dumbledore looked troubled at the turn of events, but followed Fudge, Snape and left the hospital wing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up the next day it took him a moment for him to remember why he felt so miserable. He looked around for Hermione. He saw she was sitting on the adjacent bed with a teary face.

"Hermione, was Sirius kissed?" asked Harry who was shaking.

Hermione came near Harry and hugged him and said "Oh Harry, it is so awful. Sirius was kissed."

Harry's mind became blank. He wiggled out of Hermione's hug and fell on his bed. He felt like there was a dementor nearby which was causing him to fill up with sadness. Tears were coming non stop from his eyes. His interaction with Sirius was less than an hour, but Harry felt like a part of him died with Sirius. Sirius was his Godfather; his parents loved him and trusted him that's why they named Sirius as his Godfather.

Harry buried his face in the pillow to stop his tears, but that only caused the pillow to get wet. Harry felt like he was a cursed being, never destined to have any family. His parents were killed when he was just one year old. His Godfather spent twelve years in Azkaban, finally broke out of it to save Harry, a feat no one has managed to acheive before, finally to be kissed by a dementor.

For half an hour yesterday, Harry had a family. He dreamt that he would leave the Dursley's and live happily with Sirius, his real family. His dream was shattered in the worst possible way. If only he didn't interfere, Sirius would have killed Pettigrew and would have been alive, even as a convict. This thought made him further miserable.

For how long he cried, he couldn't remember. He decided to sleep, unable to bear the pain. Sleep came easy, looked like his brain was eager to shut down. He woke up late in the evening. He saw that someone had left food by his bed side. He saw that Ron, Hermione's beds were empty. Harry assumed that they probably have been discharged from hospital.

Harry's mind once again drifted towards Sirius. He knew exactly who were responsible for the gruesome fate of Sirius. Snape had set up the death of Sirius beautifully; he enjoyed sending Sirius to death. Fudge was only bothered about saving his reputation and using situations to his advantage. Execution of Sirius would win him brownie points in the eyes of wizarding world; that was all he cared about. And finally Harry thought about Dumbledore. Harry was sure Dumbledore could have stopped the execution of Sirius if he tried hard, but he chose not to help Sirius. Sirius, an innocent man, was tortured in Azkaban for twelve years and then finally executed in the most horrific fashion. Harry would make all of them pay. Harry would make the ministry pay. Harry would make the wizarding world pay.

Harry cleaned up himself and set off towards the Gryffindor dormitory. As he entered his dorm, he saw Ron was sitting on his bed and examining his recently healed leg.

"Harry, I am so sorry about Sirius. It was so wrong" said Ron.

Harry didn't reply, but got in his bed, feeling tired. He didn't want to talk to anyone now.

"Harry, I am sorry about Pettigrew too. I am ashamed that he lived with me all these years."

"Its okay Ron, I know you are sorry. I don't blame you. I am so tired now. I just want to sleep" replied Harry and settled in his bed and pulled up covers over him. An unnatural chill was spreading throughout his body. He was shaking all over again. The death of Sirius was sinking in his brain finally. There was no walking away from the fact that the one person who loved him so much, the one person appointed by his parents to look after him was gone forever.

Suddenly Harry got up and said weakly "Ron, do you know where the body of Sirius is being kept?"

"Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey regarding the body; she told her that since Sirius's had no living relatives, his body was taken to the ministry crematorium. This was in the morning, Harry. They would have cremated him by now" replied Ron.

Once again Harry felt robbed. Then again he felt he didn't want to see the soulless body of Sirius. He didn't want to remember Sirius as a soulless body. He opened his trunk and took out the leather photo album given by Hagrid in his first year. He opened the album and looked at the wedding photo of his parents. Sirius was behind his parents, his face full of laughter. Yes this was the Sirius he would remember. Once again he couldn't stop the tears that were falling out of his eyes.

"Harry, Professor Lupin is looking for you. He has resigned and is leaving Hogwarts in the evening. He wanted to speak with you before he left" announced Hermione, who just entered the dorm. Harry nodded and went to see Lupin.

When Harry entered Lupin's office, he saw that Lupin was fully packed. He saw his invisibility cloak on the table, along with the marauder's map.

"So, you have resigned?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah, though Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was not helping Sirius, Snape had slipped up to his slytherins about my condition. I thought it would be better to leave with dignity."

"I brought your cloak, and the map. I daresay you will find uses for them in the future"

Harry remained silent and didn't reply to Lupin's words.

Lupin spoke again "Harry, I know how much it hurts. You are too young to be burdened to be with such misfortune. But with time sadness will pass and all wounds will heal."

Harry spoke "Why didn't you claim Sirius's body?"

"I couldn't Harry, the minister only reluctantly accepted my innocence in this matter. If I had claimed for Sirius's body he would have realized that I was helping Sirius. Anyway, even if we had got the body of Sirius, we also would have to cremate him, since burying a kissed person is akin to burying him alive" Lupin replied sadly.

Harry didn't want to say something that would hurt Lupin. So he gathered his cloak and map and put them in his pocket and turned towards Lupin and said "Goodbye, Professor".

Just then the door opened and in walked Dumbledore.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.

"Thank You, Headmaster."

Lupin picked up his old suitcase,"Well—good-bye, Harry," he said, smiling sadly.

"Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly. Then, with a final nod to Harry, Lupin left the office.

Harry who didn't even want to look at the headmaster, also moved to leave the office.

"Harry, Professor Lupin explained to me that Sirius was innocent and it was Pettigrew who was guilty all along. I am truly sorry that I couldn't do more to save Sirius, thought I must confess with the minister's attitude there wasn't much I could do, even if I knew the truth."

Harry, who was half way out of the door, turned around and spit on the floor and replied with venom "this is what I think of you". With that Harry left, leaving Dumbledore shell shocked.


	2. Chamber of knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or plot. All of them belong to JKRowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 2

Harry shifted restlessly while sleeping on his bed, thinking about recent events. He had been trying to sleep since the past one hour, but it looked like sleep had deserted him. He recalled the things he knew about his parents and godfather. They were good people; they risked their lives to stand up against Voldemort and what did they get in return from the wizarding world; their only son was thrown in with the Dursley's to have the most unhappiest childhood; while Sirius was thrown to the dementors without any trial and finally executed in the most barbaric fashion. Harry would punish all those responsible for his parents, godfather's fate.

He recalled Quirrell's of proclamation that 'there is no good or evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it'. Harry decided that night he would become powerful. He could have saved Sirius if he had the power. He need not have suffered at the Dursley's if he had the power. He would not take shit from anyone from now. He recalled the power of Voldemort, people were afraid of even saying his name, which was the kind of power Harry desired.

He had already wasted much time. His knowledge of magic was average especially that of offensive magic. He knew Hogwarts curriculum wouldn't help him to become the powerful wizard he wanted to be. He had to learn it all by himself. Harry was sure of his potential. He knew only a very few wizards could have produced a patronus capable of driving away hundred dementors. He had raw power. He just had to train his power; learn offensive magic. From now on, no magic would be taboo for Harry. He would learn any magic that would give him power.

Harry knew his path would not be easy. There would be many obstacles in his path. Immediate one was that he had only one week left before the term ended. After that it will be two months at the Dursley's where he would not be able to do any magic. Also Harry didn't have any books which could teach him about offensive magic. He was sure there would be some in the restricted section of Hogwarts library. He would have to pay that section a visit.

Harry was thinking about Ron, Hermione. They were good friends, but he doubted whether they would share his point of view. Weasley family was too loyal to Dumbledore, while Hermione trusted authority figures too much. His plans would have to exclude them, Harry decided.

Harry began thinking of things that could help him in his future quest. Then it flashed inside his head; Chamber of secrets; there must be more than just a basilisk in that chamber. He had never explored it. He would have to explore it soon. Thinking about allies, he remembered the crazy house elf he freed a year ago. Yes Dobby would be a perfect ally for him. The elf had the courage and stealth to infiltrate Hogwarts; he would come in very handy. With some hope building up, Harry slowly fell asleep.

Harry woke up next morning with terrible hunger. He hadn't eaten anything the previous day. He had a lot of work to do today. He quickly cleaned up himself and then went to have breakfast. He saw that Snape was at the staff table along with other members of staff. Snape was having a smug expression on his face and on seeing Harry he smirked with an evil smile. Harry's insides boiled. He wanted to beat that smile of Snape's crooked face. But he controlled his anger, ignored Snape and sat at Gryffindor table and started eating his breakfast. He saw that someone was approaching him.

"Haa, Potter, pleasant day is it, your favorite werewolf getting fired" announced Draco Malfoy who came near the Gryffindor table. Harry simply ignored him and continued eating his breakfast.

Infuriated that Harry was ignoring him Draco shouted "What Potter, lost your marbles in the attack by your godfather. You must be relieved that he was kissed."

"Malfoy shut your trap and go back to your table" Harry replied; he was now having great difficulty in controlling his anger.

"Still behaving so arrogant, Potter. If Professor Snape hadn't come to your aid, Black would have blown you into pieces."

Harry had enough of this nonsense. He stood up from his seat and was about to draw his wand, when he heard Prof McGonagall voice say "What's happening here?"

"What's happening here, Minerva, is that Potter was about to attack Malfoy" said Snape who was behind McGonagall.

Harry, who didn't want to be in the presence of Snape, started to leave the hall.

"Where do you think, you are going Potter. Your punishment is yet to be decided. You will be serving detentions with me till the last day of your term" Snape sneered.

Harry turned back and looked at Snape with venom on his face "Go and fuck yourself Snape, because I am not going to attend any detention or accept any punishment given by you."

"Why you arrogant little shite, think you are something special, just like your arrogant father who was full of himself"

"Don't you dare talk about my father, Snape, You are not fit to lick the dirt of his shoes" Harry replied acidly.

"Mr. Potter, you cannot speak with a teacher in that fashion. Your behavior is totally unacceptable" Screamed Prof McGonagall. By then a small crowd of students had gathered.

"My behavior is unacceptable? Professor. Can't you see the unfair punishment assigned by Snape? Didn't you hear the insult on my dead father? Can't you see how we Gryffindors have to suffer because Snape has a vendetta on us and our Head of House is spineless and doesn't have the courage to stand up to him? If you don't have the courage to do your duties, resign as the head of our house or stay silent, but please don't preach me about what is acceptable and what is not acceptable."

The entire crowd was shell shocked. Harry Potter insulting Snape was one thing, but him insulting McGonagall was totally unbelievable for the crowd. Even McGonagall appeared to be shocked into silence.

"That's enough Harry. Everyone get back to what you were doing. Harry come with me" came the voice of Dumbledore who just appeared on the scene.

Harry didn't feel bad about shouting at McGonagall, what he said was harsh but true. Snape has been allowed to get away with favoritism for his house and vendetta against other houses for as long as he remembered.

--------

"Harry, you are letting your anger get better of you. You spat at me yesterday, today you have insulted Prof McGonagall & Prof Snape" said Dumbledore.

Harry didn't give any reply and merely looked at his knuckles.

"Harry, I know you are angry at the death of Sirius Black and probably blame Prof Snape for it. Truth is Prof Snape ran into danger to save you. He didn't know Black was innocent. Don't hold this grudge against him." Still Harry didn't reply.

"You must learn to control your temper. I cannot allow you to disrespect your teachers. Say something, Harry" said Dumbledore who was beginning to get irritated by Harry's silence.

"Finished your speech? Professor. Let me make one thing clear to you. From now onwards I am not going to take any shit from anyone, especially from Snape. I will accept the punishments given by your professors only if they are fair. If Snape or anyone insults me or my family I will give them an appropriate response" replied Harry.

"Harry, you cannot dictate terms to me. If you don't follow the rules of Hogwarts, you will be expelled."

"Oh, please expel me professor. I am sure there are other good schools who would want to give admission to the Boy who lived and may be that's the only way I can escape the harassment by Snape."

"Harry, Harry. You are angry and confused. I will not punish you for your actions today because of your mental state. Let's talk about this when you have calmed down."

Harry got up and went for the door. Before opening the door he turned around and said "Don't forget to convey my message to Snape, Professor. If he steps out of line I will respond appropriately."

-----------------

Harry went to one place where he could have some privacy. It was 'moaning myrtle's' bathroom. Hogwarts which was his first real home now repulsed him. Greasy professors, stinking slytherins, worthless headmaster, all made him more and more angry. He would teach a lesson to all of them soon. He would make Snape & Malfoy suffer the most. They had been targeting him since his first day in Hogwarts.

Harry calmed down after a few minutes. He didn't know how to contact house elves. He needed a way to contact Dobby.

After thinking for a minute Harry called out aloud "Dobby". Dobby immediately appeared in front of him.

"Harry Potter Sir, calling for Dobby; Dobby is honored that Harry Potter remembers him."

"Hai Dobby, How are you?"

"Dobby is fine, Sir. Dobby is a free elf now. Dobby is working in Hogwarts now"

"Oh you were working here in Hogwarts, How come I have not seen you even once, Dobby?"

"Headmaster asked me not to disturb you when he hired me" replied Dobby.

"Dobby, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to become my family house elf?" asked Harry.

"Dobby would be honored, Sir. Dobby would be proud to serve a great and powerful wizard like Harry Potter."

"Okay Dobby, but I must tell you, as my house elf I expect complete loyalty from you. I have many enemies; I am planning revenge on all of them. So I expect you to follow all my commands."

"Harry Potter doesn't have to worry, Sir. Dobby would be the most loyal house elf. Dobby would work extremely hard to fulfill your wishes. Please take me as your elf, Harry Potter."

After that Dobby explained to Harry how to bond with the house elf. Harry recited the bonding charm taking Dobby's hand into his hand. Magic sealed the bond.

"Come Dobby, we have much to do" announced Harry Potter.

----------

Harry and Dobby entered the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was surprised to see that the basilisk body was still there. There was no sign of decay on that beast. Harry looked at the statue of Salazar Slytherin. There was only one way forward in the chamber. That was to go through the mouth hole in the statue.

Harry walked into the statue's mouth and discovered that it was another tunnel that lead into another hallway. There were some chambers that were connected to the hall way. There was a big hole which looked like a cave. That must have been the resting place for basilisk, Harry thought in his head. He explored the next chamber which was a room which looked like a rearing room for basilisks. The next chamber contained a platform for dueling. Harry finally found what he was looking for. The library was in the last chamber. It didn't have anything like normal books. Most of the books were ancient and many of them looked like manuscripts. There were also journals of Salazar Slytherin himself.

Reading one of his journals Harry realized what a dangerous person Salazar was; he totally hated muggles, he was also fearful of them; he wanted to develop new weapons and curses to counter them. Realizing it would take many months to read all the books in the library, Harry selected some books on battle magic to read through summer. Harry then gave instructions for Dobby to bring those books with him.

------------

Harry entered Gryffindor dorm after returning from Chamber of Secrets. Not surprisingly he found that Gryffindor common room was filled with groups of students who were in discussion. As soon as Harry entered, the discussions stopped and most of them were looking at him curiously. Harry saw that all the Weasley's plus Hermione were huddled together in a corner. Harry ignored everyone and went into his dorm. Hermione and Ron followed him.

"Harry, where were you all day. You didn't even come for lunch! We were so worried about you" questioned Hermione who entered the dorm along with Ron.

"I was just roaming around the castle and grounds. I needed to clear my head" replied Harry in a calm fashion.

"Harry, others said you shouted at Professor Snape and McGonagall. Is that true?"

"Yes, Hermione. That is true"

"I can understand your shouting at Snape but why did you disrespect Professor McGonagall?"

"Don't you know the answer, Hermione?"

"Harry, our teachers deserve respect. You can't just shout at them."

Harry who was already irritated by the dialogue so far chose not to reply. He ignored her and opened his trunk and picked up a book and started reading it.

"Harry Potter, don't you try to ignore me" shouted Hermione.

Harry shut his book and looked angrily at Hermione and shouted back "Hermione, Shut your trap. I will tell you the same thing I told Dumbledore. I will give respect to only the people who deserve it. Now, if you have any problem with that you can stop being my friend. Stop bugging me with your half baked morality."

Ron intervened before Hermione could reply back and stopped the situation from escalating further.

----------

Harry and Dobby made a midnight visit to the restricted section in the library. There he found many books on magical defense. Though these books were tame when compared with the dark books in the Chamber, Harry decided to go through them also. He would not be able to use dark magic everywhere, he needed to learn defense using light magic also. Harry selected some books to read over summer; since he could not remove them, Harry asked Dobby to prepare copies of the books and pack them with the other chamber books.

Next day, Harry was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was giving him the cold shoulder, Harry was ignoring her, and Ron was trying to make some quidditch related conversation. Harry saw that an owl was flying towards him and the owl landed on his shoulder. Harry untied the letter and saw that it was an official looking envelope. It contained the seal of Gringotts. Harry opened the envelope and took out the letter inside it and started reading it.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_This letter is regarding the execution of Will of Mr. Sirius Black. You were named as one of the beneficiaries in the will. The reading of the Will of Mr. Sirius Black will he held on 11 am, July 2__nd__. Please attend the reading of the will to claim your inheritance._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Radgurg,_

_Gringotts._

Harry was shocked after reading the letter. He never thought that Sirius would leave something for him. Harry didn't even know how much money Sirius had and when he had made a Will. Suddenly one thing flashed in his mind. 'FIREBOLT', Sirius must have been the one who had send him the firebolt. Even as a fugitive Sirius had managed to give him a very meaningful and costly gift. Now he had left more gifts for him. While Sirius did all this for him, Harry couldn't even save him. Once again shame swept through Harry's body, but he quickly focused the shame into anger and revenge. He will avenge Sirius, even if he had to sell his soul, Harry resolved in his mind once again.

Hermione saw that Harry had received a letter and Harry went into deep thoughts after reading the letter. She didn't want to speak to Harry right now, but curiosity got better off her and she asked "Harry, who is the letter from?"

"It is from Gringotts. They want me to attend the reading of Sirius's will."

Hermione remained silent for a moment and then spoke "That's nice Harry. Probably Sirius left you something to remember him."

Harry didn't reply further, he was thinking about what Sirius might have left him. There were still three days left before the term ended. His plans would need some modifications. He would wait till the Will reading to make final plans.

-------

Term ended without any further incidents. Snape was furious with Harry after his outburst; Harry could see a nerve twitching in Snape's face whenever they were looking at each other. Harry refused to back down, showing his contempt for Snape in his face. Finally Harry found himself on the Hogwarts Express starting his return journey to Privet Drive. He had a plan to deal with the Dursleys. They will be having a big surprise waiting for them.

Hermione and Ron were staring at Harry anxiously. Ever since the death of Sirius, Harry had become angry and distant. Apart from his public outburst on Snape and McGonagall, there were also rumors that Harry had given his piece of mind to Dumbledore also. Hermione and Ron were worried about him and tried to talk about Sirius during the last week. Harry had simply ignored them and immersed himself into books. Though Hermione would normally appreciate reading books, a look at the titles of books suggested to her that Harry was only reading about offensive magic. She was worried that Harry would something reckless in his anger. Her thoughts were disturbed by the compartment door opening and Draco Malfoy walking in with his goons.

"So Potter, survived one more year. How long do you think your luck will last?" sneered Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy? Don't you get tired of insulting me and then getting your ass kicked! A troll would have learnt not to mess with me by now, you seem worse than that. May be your blood is not so pure, as you make it to be" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Don't you dare insult my blood, Potter, May be a half blood like you doesn't know the importance of blood purity but let me tell you that Malfoy family is one of the oldest and purest families in wizarding world."

"Draco, your father is a stinking death eater who used to kneel before a half blood dark lord. Don't assume too much about your family name and honor."

"My father is a great and honorable man. If I tell him about your insults, he will skin you alive."

"Your father was beaten by his own house elf. He couldn't even beat a house elf and you believe he can skin me alive!"

Draco lost his cool and was about to draw his wand, but Harry had already got up from his seat and in the next second his wand was at Draco's neck. Crabbe & Goyle wanted to help, but seeing Harry's wand at Draco's neck, stopped in their tracks.

"Malfoy, you don't seem to understand with whom you are messing and what I am capable of. I am going to torture and kill your father one day, but you still have a chance of saving your life. If you want to live a longer life you will stop irritating me."

Harry spoke with such venom and coldness in his voice, Malfoy was lost for words momentarily. Harry withdrew his wand from Malfoy's neck and waved his wand horizontally, Malfoy was thrown out of the compartment with a loud bang. Crabbe and Goyle ran outside the compartment to help Malfoy. Harry waved his wand once again and the compartment door closed. Harry settled in his seat and resumed his reading, while Hermione and Ron looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

**Author Notes: Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far. Appreciate all the feedback.**


	3. Gringotts

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or plot. All of them belong to JKRowling

Author Notes: Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far. Keep reviewing people. That's what encourages us. Appreciate all the feedback.

* * *

**Chapter – 3**

"That was so cool Harry, you really scared Malfoy" said Ron cheerfully, who had finally came out of his shock. Harry merely smiled at him and went back to reading his book.

"Harry what is that you said about killing Malfoy's dad?" asked Hermione weakly; she didn't want to lecture Harry who has always in a bad mood these days, but she couldn't stop herself from raising the issue with Harry.

"Hermione, don't tell me you took me seriously. I was only trying to scare Malfoy" Harry replied without lifting his head from the book. He was reading about a simple but effective curse called 'Reducto' which basically destroyed objects with brutal force, when applied on humans, results could be fatal. There were no complex wand movements for that curse; it only depended on the power of the caster.

Hermione who didn't believe in Harry's answer wanted to question him further but was interrupted by Ron. "Harry, I almost forgot to mention; Quidditch world cup is coming up. Dad has got tickets for finals; Mum has invited you to stay at the burrow for last week of the vacation. That way you can attend the world cup and then come to Hogwarts along with me. What do you say Harry? You can't miss World Cup finals. It is once in a life time opportunity. It will be great fun if we all go together" asked Ron.

"Of course, I will come Ron. Just Owl me the details" replied Harry.

"Will your relatives accept your leaving early?"

"They will only be too happy that I will be leaving a week early. Anyway from now I will be more assertive with them. I will not let them dictate terms to me."

Harry's voice had become cold when he uttered the last sentence. Hermione realized that Harry was in grip of anger since the death of Sirius and was becoming more and more cold. She wanted to say something regarding his new attitude but decided against it. She thought that Harry would cool down during summer and things would be back to normal by start of next term. She couldn't have been more wrong.

------------

Vernon Dursley was a worried man. He had picked up his nephew at Kings Cross station. Through out the journey to Privet Drive he observed that Harry was silent as usual, but there was something different about him. He had seen Harry's sad face, angry face earlier but this was a new face he couldn't understand. Vernon liked to be in control of things, he couldn't allow his nephew to upset him with his new found mystic.

After Harry had carried his trunk inside his bedroom, Vernon immediately called for a family meeting. He had to remind his nephew of his place in the house and remind him of who called the shots in his home.

"Alright, listen to me carefully boy. It's only my merciful nature that allowed you to come back into this house after what you did to Marge. You will earn your keep here. As usual I won't tolerate your freakiness in this house. You will do all the chores assigned to you by Petunia without fail. If you fail to do any of the chores or show any freakiness I will throw you out of the house. Got it, boy?" barked Vernon.

Harry was sitting on the couch listening to his uncle's rant. This was completely expected by Harry. He knew his uncle was a typical bully. Bullies like him always try to threaten others to maintain their power, but Harry also knew that bullies don't have the courage and typically thrive on other peoples fear. He would teach his uncle a lesson in the only language that he is capable of understanding.

"Cat got your tongue boy" Vernon laughed at his own joke "Didn't think of the consequences of using your freakiness on us normal people?"

"Uncle Vernon, you and your family are far from normal. In fact if we ask others, I am sure they will place you guys in the freak zone" Harry replied with a bored tone.

"What did you say boy, calling us freaks, forgot who cared for you since childhood, who fed you, who clothed you, who provide shelter to a ungrateful freak like you. One more smart ass remark from you, you will wish you hadn't been born."

"You provided for me? You are a funny guy, Vernon. You used me like a slave in your house and didn't even me give me proper food and clothes. Don't kid yourself as a philanthropist. In case you didn't understand the last word, it means someone who helps others" replied Harry sarcastically.

"That's it. You are out of here boy. I have tolerated your nonsense for too long. Pack your things and leave before I loose my temper and break your head" shouted Vernon. His blood pressure had risen suddenly. Petunia looked at him and Harry fearfully. She realized something bad was going to happen soon. Dudley was surprised at Harry's defiance. Though he wanted to get his hands on Harry and put him in his place, he would wait till his father gives the signal and looking at his father reaction he knew he was going to get his hands on Potter soon.

"Calm yourself, Dursley. With all that extra grease that you are carrying your heart may give away if you get over excited. I am not going to go anywhere. I am going to stay here for the rest of summer. Also things are going to change around here. No more bossing me around, got it Dursley?"

"Why you little freak, I am going to show you who is the boss in this house." Vernon shouted and moved towards Harry to give him a nice slap. Before his hand could reach out and touch Harry he was thrown backwards by an invisible force. Petunia shrieked as Vernon was thrown back and suddenly a creature appeared in the living room.

"Let me introduce to all of you, my bodyguard and butler Mr. Dobby. He will be staying with me for the rest of summer. As you have learnt, Dursley, if you try to attack, I have authorized Dobby to use lethal force on you and your family. In short if something happens to me, none of you will be spared."

"You won't get away with this" panted Vernon who was on the floor, clutching his bottom. Petunia and Dudley huddled around Vernon and were looking at Dobby in fear.

"Dobby, show them what happens when they cross me" ordered Harry.

Dobby waved his hand and all the kitchen knives flew into the living room, then he directed them towards the Dursleys.

"Shall I cut them into pieces, Harry Potter Sir?"

"Hmm, why kill all, just cutoff the fingers of Dudley, that will teach a lesson to all of them" replied Harry.

"No, No" shrieked Petunia and embraced Dudley in a protective hug, Vernon also tried to shield Dudley. The knives started circling them at high velocity making cutting motions. The Dursleys were shrieking hysterically and were begging for Harry to stop the knives. After a minute Harry signaled to Dobby and the knives dropped to ground.

"So, what do you say Vernon? Who is the boss now?" asked Harry sarcastically

"You are boss" Vernon replied with great difficulty.

"I hope you got the message. You try to inform cops or try another funny business I will have you and your family skinned alive. You cross me and I will kill you." Harry paused and then spoke again.

"Now we will have to talk about living arrangements here. I will come and go as please. You will ignore any noise from my room and will not try to enter my room. You also don't have to cook any food for me, as Dobby will be taking care of that. Basically you just ignore me and we will get along fine. Is that understood?"

"Yes, we will do as you say. Just don't harm us" shrieked Petunia.

"Very well Aunt, I hope our arrangement works and there would not be any reason for violence, and please remove that hurtful innocent expression from your faces. You all deserved to be roasted in oil for the way you treated me all these years. It's only my mercy that's saving you."

"Come Dobby, let's go into my room. I think this family needs to have an emergency family meeting. Hope you have a good summer, my dear relatives."

* * *

It was Harry's first dinner in Privet Drive where he ate to his hearts content. The food was also great. Harry had to admire Dobby's cooking talent. After dinner Harry opened one of his books and started going through the book. He was reading about a cutting curse, the incantation was called 'Khandana'. Key element of this curse was the wand movement. A proper horizontal angled movement could cut the internal organs of a person; extremely useful in close encounters.

Harry had to be content with learning theory; he was yet to figure out a way of doing magic without the ministry noticing. He also learned about another similar curse which shattered the bones. The incantation was called 'Asti Bhinna'. When used properly like on wand arm or legs, it could totally incapacitate one's opponents. Harry read late into the night and slept late.

"Harry Potter must wake now, otherwise he will be late for Gringotts" announced Dobby who was shaking Harry. Harry woke up realized it was already 10 in the morning. He quickly got ready and walked out the front door. He saw that Petunia quickly retreated into the kitchen, on seeing him, while Dudley was not seen at all. He quickly forgot about them and summoned the Knight Bus using his wand and got into it. He saw that Stan Shunpike was the conductor for the bus. Harry mentioned his destination and paid the fare.

"So, Harry Potter, had an exciting year? Must have been a scary one with Black entering Hogwarts?" questioned Stan.

"Yes Stan, it was an interesting year, for me at least" replied Harry looking out the window. Streets were zooming in and out in a flash. The entire wizarding world thought Sirius was a criminal because of the stupid ministry. All the injustice done to Sirius flashed in his mind again. Well at least with the execution of his Will his last wishes will be honored Harry thought in his mind. Though Harry didn't know much about his father's and Sirius's Hogwarts days, he tried to imagine them. They would have been the ultimate rebels and pranksters. Harry tried to imagine the pranks they would have pulled over Snape. This brought a smile to his face. Yes, though he didn't have much interest in pranking he would definitely carry on their 'rebel' legacy.

Knight bus finally arrived at Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly entered into Diagon Alley and then went straight away into Gringotts. He asked a Goblin teller behind the counter for Radgurg and showed him the letter sent to him by Gringotts. That Goblin asked him to go the meeting room one where Radgurg would shortly join him. Harry walked into the meeting room and he saw that there were several people already present there.

Harry saw that Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were present with another woman who looked like Draco's mother. There was also another family present which consisted of a young pink haired witch and her mother and father. Finally Remus Lupin was also present there.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" barked Draco Malfoy.

"It is none of your business" replied Harry in a cold tone.

"Manners Potter, haven't your parents taught you manners. Oops, I forgot you don't have any" replied Draco in a smug fashion.

"So, what you are saying is that even though your parents are scum, they have taught you manners"

"You will pay for that insult Potter" shouted Draco who got up from his chair.

"Now, now Draco, calm down. Mr. Potter must be grieving his dear godfather and as such is not in right state of mind" Lucius Malfoy interfered.

"Yes Lucius, I am grieving for my god father and my grief will be over in a few days, but I am also happy to discover that my godfather was in fact not a servant of Voldemort. You must know about that anyway, didn't you used to lick the boots of Voldemort in the past. You should have seen your Dark lord recently, living like a parasite, possessing others. Strange it is, proud pure bloods accepting a half blood like Voldemort as their Lord."

Lucius drew his wand out, but he saw that Harry already had his wand drawn.

"What are you waiting for, you scum, afraid to fire a curse at me" Harry goaded.

"Everyone calm down, I am auror Tonks and I will have everyone who fires a curse arrested immediately" announced the pink haired witch.

Lucius turned and saw that Tonks and Remus had also drawn their wands, he lowered his wand and whispered "Mark my words boy, I will make you pay for your arrogance"

"And I will torture and kill you & your family soon" Harry whispered back.

Lucius sat down with fury written all over his face. Harry moved past them and sat in a chair near Remus and the auror family.

"Always thick in action Harry" smiled Remus.

"Wouldn't classify that as action, Remus; though I would say too many witnesses in the room" replied Harry curtly.

"Harry, I want you meet Andromeda, cousin of Sirius, Ted Tonks husband of Andromeda and Nymphadora their daughter. Nymphadora who prefers to be known as Tonks is also an auror."

"Nice to meet you all" replied Harry formally.

"So you guys know that Sirius is a criminal, but you have no hesitation in accepting his money" Harry asked the Tonks family.

They looked offended but Andromeda replied "We found out the truth only recently. Remus told us the truth and we verified it with Dumbledore. We all feel sorry that we couldn't do more for Sirius. You have to understand that Blacks were a known dark family and it was easy for us to believe that Sirius was a death eater. If Sirius was a death eater we would never accept his money."

Harry didn't have much to say after that. This was one more example of adults in wizarding world behaving like sheep; blindly believing in Ministry or Voldemort or Dumbledore.

"Remus, how are the Malfoys related to Sirius?" questioned Harry.

"Well, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy is cousin of Sirius. In fact she is the sister of Andromeda."

Finally the Goblin Radgurg arrived in the room and took out an official looking parchment and announced "Thank you all for coming here today. This will make the execution of Mr. Sirius Black's Will much easier."

"_I, Sirius Black, of sound mind and body make this Will. I am leaving one hundred thousand galleons and Black cottage in Cardiff to my dear friend Remus Lupin. I am also leaving one hundred thousand galleons to my cousin Andromeda Tonks. I am also leaving one hundred thousand galleons to Narcissa Malfoy under the condition that she divorces her husband Lucius Malfoy. The divorce has to be verified by Gringotts. This money will be held by Gringotts for three months. If she doesn't divorce her husband by then, this money should be set up as scholarship fund in Hogwarts, to be used to finance poor students. I leave the rest of my money and rest of my properties to Harry James Potter._"

The goblin finished reading the Will and a genuine smile appeared on Harry's face, his first happy moment in the last ten days. Sirius had once again proved his marauder spirit; he had managed to humiliate the Malfoys. Harry knew there was no question of Mrs. Malfoy divorcing for a hundred thousand galleons as the Malfoys were quite well off. Even in his death his godfather managed to play a master prank. Harry's thoughts were broken by the shouts of Narcissa Malfoy.

"This is preposterous. Black family wealth cannot go to Harry Potter. It must go to the remaining Blacks and what is this nonsense about my divorce. Sirius is not the head of Black family. This is not a Will, this is a joke" screamed Narcissa Malfoy.

"Sirius Black is the rightful head of Black family as named by Walburga Black in her Will. He had the right to give Black family money to anyone" replied Radgurg.

"Even if Sirius is the head of Black family, his will has no relevance, this was made after he escaped from prison. The ministry will not accept this" added Lucius Malfoy in a serious tone.

"Unfortunately, ministry has never convicted Sirius Black and as such he is not treated as a convict by Gringotts, so his Will is perfectly valid in the eyes of Gringotts. Even if he was convicted properly by the Ministry, as per our treaties with the ministry, we are neutral in the matters related to wizards. That's why the ministry, despite its many requests has not been able to get their hands on money of convicted death eaters, many of whom were your former friends."

"Why you filthy creature, don't forget your place and …" Lucius Malfoy was interrupted before he could complete his sentence by Harry who spoke "Careful Malfoy, you were beaten by a lowly house elf, do you really think you can fight with a Goblin warrior."

The goblin beamed at the warrior comment and said seriously "Mr. Malfoy I think you should leave now".

Lucius Malfoy who had murder written all over his face, composed himself and got up from his seat along with his family. He gave a wicked smile and said to Harry "Very well boy, enjoy your money. But tell me what good is money when you are not alive to enjoy it."

"Very well said Malfoy, what good can money do when you have to see your family die before your own eyes" Harry replied in a cold fashion.

Lucius and company left with frustration and disappointment written all over their faces, Tonks family also left soon after. Remus wanted to have lunch with Harry, but Harry declined it by saying that he had some more work in Gringotts and would be busy after that also. Remus, who sensed Harry's reluctance, said good bye to him and left after that.

Harry was now alone in the room with goblin Radgurg. "So how much did I get from Sirius, Mr. Radgurg" asked Harry.

"Well you have received approximately close to two million galleons, along with Black family home in London and another house in Paris Mr. Potter. I was also instructed by Mr. Black to give you this letter".

Harry took the letter from Radgurg and started reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am writing this letter in case I die before I had explained the truth to you. You may be wondering why the betrayer of your parents had left all his money to you. Truth is, it was not me who betrayed your parents. Let me tell you the full story. Me, your father James, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, we were great friends during our school days in Hogwarts. We called ourselves as Marauders. We soon discovered that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. To help him on his affliction days, we all decided to become animagi. After five years we finally managed to succeed. I became a dog, your father became a stag, and Peter became a rat. We had a great time at Hogwarts. Your father and mother fell in love with each other in our seventh year and got married immediately after Hogwarts. _

_School finished and we were introduced to the real horror that was waiting outside for us. Voldemort and his army of death eaters were trying to take over the wizarding world and they were killing anyone who came in their path. The ministry was infiltrated heavily by Voldemort supporters and was becoming helpless with each passing day. We decided to fight back and joined a vigilante group called 'Order of Phoenix' run by Albus Dumbledore. We four marauders, along with your mother were active members in it. Though we didn't manage to take the fight to death eaters, we managed to save some lives. But the truth was we were heavily outnumbered and we were on the verge of loosing the war. _

_In between all this drama you were born. Your parents were the happiest parents in the world and believe me when I say they loved you more than anything else in the world. I was so proud when they made me Godfather to you. But then Dumbledore gave us very shocking news. Voldemort had decided to kill you and Neville, son of Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom. Apparently a prophecy was made, which suggested that either you or Neville will have the power to kill Voldemort. Voldemort had heard this prophecy and believed in it and decided to end both of your lives._

_Your Parents decided to hide under fidelius charm. I was to be made the secret keeper. Dumbledore knew about our plan. But we decided in the end to have Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper. We thought that no one would suspect that little, timid Peter to be a secret keeper. I myself was to go into hiding soon. But we made a big mistake. It turns out that Peter Pettigrew had turned a death eater many months ago. We went ahead with our foolish plan and soon Peter betrayed your parent's location to Voldemort and your parents paid the ultimate price. But miraculously you survived, I arrived at your home but by then Hagird had already collected you. He was taking you to Dumbledore for safe keeping._

_I was mad with rage and started on a search for Peter. I tracked him after a day but he got better of me. He shouted about me betraying your parents, and blowed up the street with his wand behind him, then cut off his finger and disappeared as a rat. I was in great shock when the ministry arrested me. Apparently word was spread that I was the betrayer of Potters. I was sent to Azkaban without trial. For twelve years I suffered the dementors, but the thought of me being innocent kept me sane. I was able to transform into my animagus form which gave me some relief from the dementors._

_Then I saw the picture of Peter in his rat form with the Weasley family in the newspaper, I had to break out. He was in extreme proximity to you and your life was in great danger. I escaped Azkaban using my animagus form. I was on the run for most of time since my escape, but I plan to go to Hogwarts soon to finish the rat. Thankfully Gringotts doesn't recognize the ministry rules on convicts. I was able to write a Will and most importantly this letter to you. _

_Harry, I know I have not been a good godfather. I was not able to care for you because of my imprisonment and now I am going on my quest for revenge. I have lost too much because of the rat; I lost my two dear friends, I lost my adult life. I can't have any peace until I kill that rat. Please try to forgive me for that._

_Harry, the fact that you are reading this letter means that I am dead. Hopefully I would have finished off Peter. If not you should be extremely careful of him. Also there are so many death eaters, who bore the dark mark, escaped ministry justice by claiming imperious curse. They all would want to harm you. So be on the look out always._

_Wishing you all the love and the luck in the world_

_Your Godfather_

_Sirius Black _

Harry finished reading the letter. His eyes became moist after reading the letter. It was a letter from the beyond by his godfather. Harry didn't blame Sirius for his misery at the Dursley's; he knew Sirius had suffered far worse than him. If only Harry didn't interfere, Sirius would have at least got his revenge, this bitter thought burned through Harry's mind. He would finish Sirius's revenge. The rat would wish he hadn't been born when Harry was through with his revenge.

"Our business is complete then Mr. Potter. The money and deeds have been transferred into your vault. This parchment contains all the details of your total holdings."

Harry looked at the parchment; he had now close to three million galleons plus his own house.

"Mr. Radgurg, I need some information which the ministry may consider illegal. You look like a person who doesn't care much about the ministry. Will you be willing to part with this information for a fee?" asked Harry.

"Depends on what information do you seek" replied the goblin looking curiously.

"I want to know how to get pass the under age magic restriction set by the ministry"

"Aha, every young wizard wants to know that. I will give you the information for free Harry potter. The ministry tracks underage magic through your wands. So to solve your problem you can get that charm broken on your wand or use an unregistered wand. I suggest you visit a shop called Magical Armory in Knockturn Alley. There you can buy an unregistered wand or get the ministry charm on your wand undone"

"Thanks Radgurg, you have given me very useful information"

------------

Harry was sitting in Leaky Cauldron having his lunch. It was pretty early for lunch and there were only a few people in the pub. He had earlier visited the Magical armory shop and got the underage tracking charm on his wand removed. He also purchased one wand. The whole deal had cost Harry one hundred galleons. He was thinking about the contents of letter left by Sirius. His life was torn apart because of a stupid prophecy. In a way that prophecy was self fulfilling. If Voldemort hadn't heard the prophecy, events would have probably turned out in a totally different way. Prophecy or not he would kill Voldemort one day, Harry decided.

"Hai Harry, what are you doing here?" said a voice interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Harry looked up and saw that Hagird was sitting in his opposite chair with an enormous drink in his hands.

"I had to withdraw some money from Gringotts, where are you headed Hagrid?" Harry replied.

"I have to buy some pesticide stuff for my pumpkin patch. We need to grow gaint pumpkins for this years special Halloween."

"What's so special about this years Halloween?"

"Well, you see Harry this is not officially announced yet, well anyway, this year Triwizard tournament is going to be played at Hogwarts"

"What's the Triwizard Tournament, Hagrid?"

"It is a magical competition between three great schools of magic Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons. A champion will be selected from each school and they will compete for the title of Triwizard champion. This tournament is being conducted after many years. The selection of champion will take place on the night of Halloween. Now, don't get any ideas about entering the contest, because it is for adults only" said Hagrid with a smile on his face.

Harry didn't return Hagrid's smile, he signaled for the waiter to take away his plate and then spoke seriously "Hagrid, I have to ask you something, you must promise to answer me truthfully."

"What is it that you want to know?" replied Hagrid who was now looking with a concern on his face.

"I want to know what happened on the night my parents died. How did I get moved from my parent's home to my relative's house?"

"Well Harry, Dumbledore had told me that there was an attack on your home and your parents were killed and you alone survived. He said your life was in imminent danger and told me to bring to your Aunts house. I reached your home, pulled you out of the ruins. Just then Sirius Black arrived; he wanted to take you claiming that he was your godfather. But since I had orders from Dumbledore I flatly refused and took you to your Aunts house. There I was met by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Dumbledore had written a letter regarding what happened to your parents and the need for you to be kept safely. We placed the letter with you and left you on the door steps of your Aunts house and then we left."

Harry didn't speak for a long time. He was in complete shock to know that he was placed on the door step with just a letter in his lap. If only the fools had bothered to knock the door and talked to the Dursleys, things could have turned out much better for him.

"What happened, Harry? Why are you asking all these questions suddenly?"

"My parents! Where were they buried, Hagrid?"

"Blimey Harry, hasn't anyone told you this yet. They are buried in Godric's Hollow."

Harry let the information sink into his mind. He suddenly knew he had to go there. His journey as a baby started there; his quest also had to start there. He had to talk to them. He said good bye to Hagrid and left the pub

--------

The knight bus dropped off Harry in the square of the village. He could see the village church from a distance. He knew the graveyard would be behind the church. He crossed the church and entered the graveyard. An unknown emotion was passing through Harry and his body started shaking. He didn't know whether it was fear or anxiety or sadness. After searching for five minutes, he finally stumbled upon his parents tombs.

_ JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER _

_ BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960 _

_ DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 _

_ The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry's knees finally gave away and he sank on the tomb of his mother. All the emotions that he felt for his parents in the last fourteen years started rushing in his mind. He didn't know when he started crying and for how long he cried. He was alive still only because of their sacrifice and he couldn't even visit their graves for fourteen years. Harry took out a crayon from his pocket and started drawing on their tombs. He drew a picture of stag on his dad's tomb and a picture of lily on his mother's tomb. He then looked at the pictures he drew; it looked like the stag was winking at him, while the lily looked like it was smiling at him. In that moment Harry realized even though his parents had left him physically, they were inside him. The spirit of stag and the courage of lily were inside him. He was Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter.


End file.
